The present invention relates to umbrellas carrying lighting means which are switch operable.
The hazards inherent in the crossing of thoroughfares at night or during inclement weather are well known. Pedestrians are frequently not seen by motorists during rainstorms and they are sometimes struck by the vehicle because of the poor visibility conditions thus encountered. It has been thought that the provision of a signalling light on an umbrella would attract attention to the pedestrian and thereby minimize the occurrence of such accidents. A number of umbrella constructions in which signalling lights have been incorporated have been known heretofore. U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,929 issued Apr. 11, 1967 to E. L. Schiavone illustrates an illuminated umbrella which is intended for use as a lawn or beach umbrella and U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,136 issued Dec. 4, 1973 to Shigekazu Okuda discloses an umbrella having an electric lamp and intended to increase pedestrian safety. However, prior umbrella constructions of the character described have been deficient in that apertures in the hollow tubular shaft of the umbrella has served as a means for the introduction of water which has on occasion caused corrosion and failure at the electrical contacts. Also, such umbrellas often attracted young children who would play with the umbrella as if it were a toy. The batteries and bulbs would be run down, and when used in the circumstances for which they were intended the umbrellas frequently did not function as designed because of either a worn out bulb or battery.